Where is Here?
by ALXNDR
Summary: The aftermath of a chance encounter between Thel'VaDam's armada, the Pillar of Autumn, a CIS fleet, and the Republic Resolute. Insanity and AU ensues. Lots of canon characters, and random OC's.
1. chapter 1

**_Where is Here?_**

 **A What-if Kind of Thing.**

 _So I am doing this... Not super sure what 'this' is exactly, considering it came to me in the shower and I didn't flesh the idea out very much. Essentially, this is going to be a-- hopefully-- realistic crossover between StarWars and Halo. That's... Really all that comes to me while writing this author's note, so I will just let the story shape itself as I write it and take whatever advice you guys give me. I can say that this is going to be very AU, so don't be suprised if I make something up to make the plot flow better. Enjoy?_

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

 **TATOOINE, 20 BBY**

Lieutenant Commander CT-8032 looked up from his station at the sensors console on the bridge of the Venator, Resolute. Something odd just popped up on scanners, alot of somethings odd, actually. Sixteen unknown vessels entered subspace orbit around Tatooine on the far side of the planet, and they were emitting power fluctuations, big ones.

"Admiral," He began, snapping to attention as he turned to face Admiral Yularen, commander of the forces in space attempting to crack the Seperatist blockade over the desert world. "Sixteen unknown ships just showed up on the far side of the planet, whatever they are, they don't look like Seperatists, and they are giving off massive power readings." The Admiral frowned, one hand moving from behind his back to scratch his chin as he observed the battle in front of them thoughtfully. He then turned to the comms officer, CT-4021.

"Attempt to contact them, if they do not respond, send a fighter picket to investigate." Admiral Yularen ordered, bringing his wrist up to eye level and activating his comlink. "General Kenobi?" He asked. The general soon answered.

 **Meanwhile...**

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's wrist comlink went off, beeping and flashing a yellow light. He answered the call. "Admiral, what is it?" Obi-Wan asked. He was currently in the main hangar bay of the Resolute, where the 212th and the 501st were preparing for the invasion of Tatooine. The bay was full of clones moving munitions and fuel to and from transports, engineers making pre-flight checks on LAAT's, as well as making last minute repairs to walkers.

"We have detected sixteem unknown ships exiting hyperspace on the for side of Tatooine, you may consider it wise to hold off on your invasion. The ships could be enemy reinforcements." Yularen stated. Obi-Wan nodded with a heavy sigh. The Tatooinians would have to hold out a bit longer until this issue, and the blockade, were taken care of.

"Very well Admiral. Have you made contact with the ships at all?" He questioned. After a short silence, the reply came.

"No, General. They won't respond to our hails." Yularen said. "We are assuming they are hostile, we've sent a squadron of fighters to investigate while we prepare to deal with them."

"The more the merrier, so they say. May the Force be with us all." Obi-Wan says before cutting the call. He looks to Commander Cody and Captain Rex, both were still giving out orders. "Halt the landing, we have sixteen more hostile ships..."

 **On the far side of Tatooine...**

Thel'VaDam listened to the general frequency broadcast recieved by one of the ships occupying the system prior to his fleet's arrival. He sat in his command chair, his battle harness gleaming in the bright lighting of the bridge. He moved his mandibles slowly.

"This is the Resolute of the Grand Army of the Republic. This system is currently blockaded by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. You have entered a warzone. Identify yourself, or turn away." The message repeated once or twice. The accent was not one Thel had heard spoken often but he immediately recognized the language. Humans. What were they doing here? And how did they get here?Not that it mattered. They required purging, like the rest of their kind.

"Deploy the fleet in offensive formation." He ordered. "Come about the right side of this world, behind their fleet. Alert the Minor Prophet." He said, and the fifteen CCS battlecruisers began moving around the desert world, along with their supercarrier. As they began moving, they recieved a second broadcast. It was the same language but it did not sound human.

"This system is under the ownership of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Identify yourself or be destroyed." The almost robotic voice droned. Thel chuckled. Two warring nations in the same system. One was definitely human, the other was unknown. He would take the latter.

"Put us through," He said calmly to his comms officer. He then spoke. "Confederacy of Independent Systems, I am Thel'VaDam of the Covenant Empire. We do not wish to stir trouble, we are here as a consequent of a randomly plotted slipspace jump." The robotic voice replied.

"The Covenant is not on any known star charts. You must be either very new, or from the Unknown Regions." It seemed intelligent enough.

"We are most likely the latter. Pray tell, you wouldn't happen to have any humans aboard your ships would you?"

"Negative. We have no life forms aboard." The robot stated. And so, the decision was made. They would need at least one friend here, if only temporarily.

"Interesting. We would like to offer our assistance in your battle. Please give us the position of your ships, and the enemy vessels, if possible." Thel said, before giving the order to his weapons officer to charge the plasma coils.

"Affirmative..." The data was sent, and the ships prepared launching fighters, as red lines spread across the center of the ship, growing steadily brighter. Thel cut the call as he looked to his crew. "Everyone, to battlestations. For the time being, we have an ally."

 **At the same time...**

The seven ARC-170 starfighters of Hawk Squadron came around the planet, just barely making their way around the CIS blockade at full speed without getting caught by Vultures. But, the current battle kept the clanker's attention focused on the main fleet, and not the small fighters. As they went around Tatooine, the unknown ships came into view. They were massive, purple vessels that were very streamlined, and along the center of each of the vessels, especially the larger one in the rear, a bright red glow lit up the space around them.

"Hawk 3, start transmitting sensor data." Hawk 1 said in a hushed voice. The size of the fleet and ships was truly awe inspiring.

"Copy that," Hawk 3 replied, in an equally quiet tone. He hit a few switches and began relaying the squadron's sensor data to the bridge of the Resolute. "That is one heck of a ship."

"I'm picking up more signatures... Hundreds of them!" Hawk 7 gasped. This caused the other pilots to look at their consoles. Hundreds of red blips, maybe even thousands. Proximity alerts began going off as the Resolute contacted the group.

"Hawk Squadron, pull out of their now!" The comms officer said quickly. The craft broke formation, turning tail and running. Ten of the blips followed.

"Incoming, ten ships at six o' clock!" Hawk 4's gunner said as the rear cannons of the squadron picked their targets.

"Reroute power to rear deflectors, gunners, hold your fire, they might not be hostile." Hawk 1 ordered.

"Sir, one of those thing is looking at me fun--" Hawk 2's gunner was cut off by an explosion that cut the ship clean in half.

"Evasive maneuvers! Fire at will, try and regroup with the fleet!" Hawk 1 shouted over the comms as he banked his craft down and to the left, his gunner letting loose a hail of blaster bolts at the much larger enemy craft. The ship glowed a bright silver, but no damage was done.

"They have shields!" Hawk 5 said, his voice strained as he attempted to keep away from the pulses of blue laser fired by the opposing fighters. "Strong ones, t--" His fighter spun out of control, ramming into one of the enemy fighters, just managing to break the shields. Hawk 7's gunner took the chance to open fire, and did so. The ship seemed unable to recharge it's shields, and the armor only held up for so long. The enemy ship exploded in a purple and blue flash of light.

"So they can be killed." Hawk 1's gunner said as he pumped bolt after bolt into a craft that had entered range. Hawk 1 banked right as a blue pulse shot past and he came around at the side of the enemy who had turned with him. He fired his cannons, and a proton torpedo. The torpedo was enough to shatter the shields, which practically blinded Hawk 1 with it's bright white explosion, before being followed by the ship exploding as well.

"Hawk Squadron, clear eachother's six's." Hawk 1 ordered. "Proton torpedoes do the trick." The ships began a crisscrossing pattern, firing at the trailing purple craft as the passed eachother and then crossing with other pilots, rinse and repeat till all enemy ships are destroyed, which is eventually what happened, at the cost of Hawk 3 and 4. They then turned to race back towards the fleet as more of the enemy fighters began to approach.

 **Back on the Resolute...**

The battle had clearly taken a turn for the worst. The Seperatist vessels were in full retreat, but they were heading towards the unknown armada, and given the results of Hawk Squadron's reconnaissance, the CIS were definitely working with the new enemy. Yularen sighed. Even with four Venators, eleven Arquintens, and a mess of smaller vessels, they wouldn't be able to take on two fleets at once. He opened comms to the fleet.

"This is Admiral Yularen. All ships begin retreat. Plot course for Naboo." He said, as the Republic forces began to turn away. At this time, another blip arrived on sensors. Right in front of the Resolute. It was brown, stubby, and looked kind of like a cardboard box. It almost immediately contacted the fleet around them.

"This is Captain Jacob Keyes of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, do NOT fire, we are not hostile." The broadcast said. Yularen looked to his comms officer.

"Patch him through." He ordered, and the comms officer got to work. A few moments later, the Admiral was now in direct contact with this Captain Keyes fellow. "Greetings, Captain. I am Admiral Yularen of the Republic Navy Vessel, the Resolute. We will hold our fire, but it would be best if you got out of here. We are about to leave the system, and we might be chased by enemy forces."

"Negative, we have to wind down our slipsoade drive and then charge it again. We don't have starcharts here, either." Captain Keyes replied.

"We will relay you starcharts of the galaxy." The Admiral nodded, and his comms officer sent the information to the Pillar of Autumn. "We are headed to Naboo."

"That's almost a year away, isn't there anything closer?" Keyes said, suprised.

"A year? We can get there in a few days." Yularen answered. What kind of hyperdrive was this guy using, class 1? The Captain of the Pillar of Autumn didn't reply for a moment.

"We're detecting a Covenant armada, with some other ships. Assuming those are the guys you are running from, I have a plan." Keyes stated.

"I'm all ears, Captain."

"Since the Autumn is alot slower than your vessels... I could unload my crew onto your ships... and leave the Autumn here as a decoy... they might go after my ship, and let us escape." Keyes said slowly, still fleshing the idea out as he spoke.

"That sounds like one of General Skywalker's plans." One of the bridge crew said with a chuckle, joined by a few others.

"It is absurd but it makes sense. We shall begin opening our hangar bays, you best get started. We don't have long."

"I'll get started right away. Thank you Admiral." Keyes said, ending the call. Yularen turned to his crew.

"Open all main hangar bays, get ready to take on some extra crew, perhaps even wounded."

"Aye, Admiral!" The crew replied, and they got to work.

 **One hour later:**

The Autumn's charts were purged, the entire crew loaded onto the four Republic capital ships, and the AI Cortana was handed off to Master Chief John 117 for safe keeping. The hyperspace drives were charged, and everything was ready to go, as Keyes walked onto the bridge of the Resolute with the Master Chief in tow. The crew stared at the Spartan II for a solid couple of a seconds before returning to their consoles as the Admiral approached them.

"Everything is all set, Admiral." Keyes saluted, along with the Chief. The Admiral returned the salute.

"Good to finally meet you in person Captain, if only it was under less tenuous circumstances." He said with a nod. He was very proper, and suprisingly cool headed. Keyes looked around at the bridge, taking in the odd design, with the crew lowered from the rest of the command center, before noticing something. Everyone here looks identical. He had noticed that alot of the infantry all seemed similar, but often the Marines had that problem with the similar uniforms. But this was... Too much to be a coincidence. He looked to the Admiral again.

"Uh... Might I ask why everyone looks exactly alike on this ship aside for you?" He said. Whether or not John wondered the same was, as always, a mystery.

"Ah, that is because they are clones." The Admiral said, as if this was nothing new, which it probably wasn't for them. Keyes waited for further explanation, but after getting none, he simply nodded. The Admiral then turned to the bridhe crew again. "Make the jump to hyperspace." He said, as the stars in the windows stretched outwards, and they were gone just as the first plasma torpedoes and turbolaser bolts were fired.

 _So I hope this was good, it certainly was interesting to write. I don't really like using canon characters from a series like Star Wars, or Halo, because I am always worried about getting their characters right. Did I accomplish that task? I dunno, you tell me. Hope you guys enjoy this little thing, chapter 1 coming out as I get it written, because I also need to rewrite The Misadventures of Buckethead, and __Legend of Zelda: Art of War. So yeah, we'll see how all this goes. Please R and R, and I will see you guys later!_


	2. chapter 2

**_Where is Here?_**

 **A What-if Kind of Thing.**

 ** _So, third time's the charm, I have scrapped this chapter 2 times and hopefully this one is good enough to survive. This is also why the chapter has been taking so flipping long, aside from the terrible writer's block. Sigh._**

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

 **IN ORBIT OF DANTOOINE, 19BBY, ABOARD THE UNSC ANOMOLY CLASS _'BIG STICK'_.**

The _'Big Stick'_ had pulled a very short straw in all this. The planet Dantooine had fallen under siege by Seperatist forces, and now the Covenant were trying to kill the Seperatists off so they could glass the world, and so the UNSC sent a small battlegroup of the _'Big Stick'_ , 2 Marathons and 3 Paris frigates to go distract the Covenant until Republic forces could arrive.

This of course, was basically just an excuse to test out the Anomoly class. A mix of UNSC and Republic technology, the ship class was armed with two MACs, four Shiva missile tubes, four quad heavy turbolasers, 8 turbolasers, 30 laser cannons, and 10 concussion missile pods. The vessel was armed to the teeth with new weaponry that had yet to be tested in any actual battlefield as of yet.

Commander Fink Vermont sat in the command chair of the shiny new bridge, observing the Covenant fleet from the viewscreens, the CIS fleet already having been destroyed. 1 CCS battlegroup, and one carrier battlegroup. Not an easy fight.

"Deploy the fleet in a defensive formation, put us at the front. Prep all MACs to fire when I give the order, firing solutions will be coming shortly." He said, frowning at the large enemy force preparing to bear down on the planet below.

"Aye sir." The various officers replied, and set to work. Ships began to move in behind the _'Big Stick'_. MACs began to charge, and Fink issued the firing solutions. The carrier group was the primary target.

Once the ships were in place, the Covenant fleet had begun to move towards them, and their chance to fire on the carrier was fading. But not all of the battlegroup had charged their cannons. Fink sighed, they would have to make do with what they had.

"Fire." He ordered, and the ship rumbled as the MACs of the _'Big Stick'_ and most of the other vessels in the group fired.

Yellow streaks of light flew across the viewscreens, the Tungsten-alloy slugs launched forward by the magnetic accelerators that powered the MACs. They slammed into the carrier, the energy shields flaring up, a silver-y, fluid barrier appearing along the hull of the ship. But after the first couple of slugs were shattered against the shields, the rest made it through, tearing into the hull of the Covenant vessel.

Deck after deck was punctured, debris and oxygen streaming out of the ship, and some of the rounds came out on the other side of the carrier. It's lights flickered, and faded, it was crippled. It's escort was reasonably angry at the absolute devestation caused by the suprise attack.

Red lines appeared along the lateral lines of the sleek, alien vessels. The purple, reflective plating of the Covenant hulls having a blood red glow about them. Their plasma torpedoes were preparing to fire.

"Cycle deflectors, put them at full front. Ready the turbolasers at full power, and load another slug for the MACs." Fink ordered his crew, and they set to work. Lights on the ship dimmed momentarily, even with Republic ion reactors the MACs still had a bad habit of draining power while charging. Fink then opened a channel to all the ships under his command.

"Fire at will, don't wait for a solution. Let the _'Big Stick'_ take some of the hits, that's what we have shields for." He said to them, and once he had a confirmation from his captains he ended the transmission.

"Shields charged and ready." The Lieutenant overseeing engineering reported.

"Turbolasers firing, MACs at thirty-nine and thirty-eight percent respectively." At this, the thud and crash of turbolaser-fire filled the bridge as bright blue bolts of superheated gas arced towards the Covenant fleet, striking shields and draining them so the next volley of MAC slugs and missiles could find their mark.

The Covenant torpedoes fired, red teardrops of plasma drifted away from the lateral lines of the Covenant vessels. 10 torpedoes slowly crawled across the viewscreens towards the UNSC forces. Pulse lasers fired at them, and a blue barrier appeared, protecting them from the pin-point laser artillery that would have otherwise melted right through the hull.

Other ships reported hull breaches, and began to move behind the _'Big Stick'_. The plasma torpedoes inched ever closer. Three more MACs were fired, the Paris classes that had not yet fully charged.

Their smaller slugs still managed to punch through the damaged shields of one of the enemy cruisers, and one got a lucky hit on the reactors. The large enemy warship exploded in a ball of plasma, debris flew through the Covenant formation, bouncing off shields, denting unprotected hulls.

They were winning a fight, for once. It was like witnessing a damn miracle. Then the torpedoes struck, the shielding on the _'Big Stick'_ absorbing the first two torpedoes aimed at it, the last one splashed against the reinforced hull, melting away at it. The ship shuddered.

"Hull breach and fires on deck 8B." Someone said from a console on the bridge.

"Clear out all personnel, seal the bulkheads and vent the damaged sections of the ship." Fink ordered. He checked with his captains again, one of the Paris classes had dropped off the radar, and there was some flaming debris here and there. One ship down, versus the two the Covenant had lost. Not a bad trade off, all things considered.

MACs fired again, as did some missiles from the Marathons. They struck more of the shieldless ships, crippling yet more of the enemy's firepower. But the impetuous Covenant fought on. More pulse lasers fired, and since the _Big Stick_ _'s_ shields were still recycling, they felt the blows this time.

"Three more hull breaches!"

"Seal them just like the first one." Fink said calmly, and looked at his lateral viewscreens. Flames poured out of all the UNSC ships, but only one more was permanently crippled. "Fire all concussion missile tubes, target... CCS-2, the shielded one."

The rythmic thumping of turbolasers firing was accompanied for a moment by a screech as the launchers fired. The missiles streaked forward, their smoke trails joining the other hundred or so left by the UNSC missiles.

They found their mark, and bypassed the shields, causing massive hull damage to the CCS battlecruiser. The Covenant began to retreat, beaten, for the first time since Epsilon Eridanis IV.

"All ships," Fink began. "Keep firing on them, chase them till they enter slipspace and do as much damage as possible."

The ship shook into motion, the hum of the engines gently vibrating the deck underneath their feet as the hunters became the hunted.

 **Three hours later:**

Of the 5 CCS classes that were deployed with the ruined carrier, 3 drifted in orbit of the planet, dead in the water. One had been destroyed completely, when a MAC slug struck it's reactors. The final CCS had escaped, but just barely.

The UNSC battlegroup had taken only 2 losses, both Paris classes. And one of those ships had managed to evacuate, mostly, which further decreased the losses they had taken.

The ' _Big Stick_ had assumed a high orbit over the planet with it's battlegroup, awaiting reinforcements.

A Venator and two Acclamators exited hyperspace over the farming world, and the Commander of the Republic invasion force hailed Fink.

"Commander Vermont, I see you handled things quite well without us." The hologram of the man appeared on the bridge.

"Commander Hervin. Yes, it seems the Covenant aren't so tough after all." Fink said with a smile.

"Well, that means we're ahead of schedule, so we have time to plan this invasion. Get your infantry commanders in on this call, and let's get started." The Republic man said, and turned to do the same with his own commanders.

"On it." Fink said, and looked to his comms officer. "Contact the _Pilgrimage_ , tell them to get Commander Keeley on the line please, we have a liberation to get running."

 ** _Hey guys, so I'm back again. I know, I know, this chapter is WAAAAAAAY overdue. In truth, life got busy, I got writer's block, and those two things together are a bad combination for productivity. Anywho, I should be getting these chapters out a bit more regularly depending on how things go, definitely alot closer together than this though. Please, feel free to R and R, I hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _-ALXNDR THE GR8_**


End file.
